Match
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Padahal saat ujian Kelas S dulu, Elfman biasa-biasa saja; bahkan ketika Evergreen memutuskan untuk memakai taktik 'akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan' untuk mengalahkan kakaknya. EveMan. Missing scene. Mind to RnR?


EveMan. EvergreenxElfman. Untuk semua yang suka dengan pairing manis ini. Hihihi... Cha lagi suka sama pair ini, kedua sih, setelah GaLe. :) Semoga fic ini menghibur!

_Please enjoy this story_, _minna_!

* * *

_**I love flowers. They look so good... on me. **_**(—Evergreen to Elfman)**

* * *

"Sana, kau temani Elfman tidur saja," ujar Bickslow sambil mendorong Evergreen hingga menempel pada Elfman yang sedang berisirahat di tempat tidur seusai pertandingan dengan Bacchus.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGU!" bentak Elfman dan Evergreen bersamaan.

**-#-**

**A EveMan fic  
A 'missing scene' after match**

**-#-**

**Match  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**-#-**

Elfman tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur dan berapa lama yang ia butuhkan supaya pulih kembali seperti semula. Setahunya, kini ia masih terbaring dengan tubuh yang dibalut perban penuh seperti mumi dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa cukup sakit. Sepertinya taktik pertarungan dengan Bacchus kemarin benar-benar merugikannya—meski ia merasa bangga bisa menyumbangkan sepuluh poin untuk tim Fairy Tail A yang sangat tertinggal.

Elfman tersenyum kecil.

Setidaknya butuh waktu lima menit untuknya menyadari kalau ada yang tidur di samping tempat tidurnya sekarang—begitu lelap sampai tidak tahu Elfman sudah bangun sejak tadi.

"Ever..."

Gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, masih tertidur pulas di atas kursi kayu dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang ada di atas tempat tidur dimana Elfman beristirahat kini.

Dengan posisi begini, Elfman jadi tidak enak hati dan bermaksud untuk pindah ke tempat tidur sebelah.

Ingin menyarankan Evergreen tidur dengan posisi yang lebih baik pun takut—takut dimarahi karena membangunkan gadis itu; yang sudah kelelahan karena menunggui Elfman semalaman.

_Duh_. _Dia kelihatan manis sekali ketika tidur_.

Pada akhirnya pria berambut putih itu membiarkan Evergreen tetap tertidur dengan cukup nyaman pada posisinya. Inisiatif kecil, Elfman menggeser posisi tidurnya, sedikit memberi tempat untuk kepala Evergreen. Namun ternyata hal itu malah membangunkannya.

"U-uwm..." Evergreen merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Apakah kau membangunkanmu?"

"O-Oh? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Baru bangun."

Evergreen hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian menguap sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Elfman hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain; mencoba melupakan ke'manis'an salah satu dari Raijinshuu yang sedang tertidur tadi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"T-Tidak. Sudah pagi."

"Aku tahu. Oh? Kau lapar, hn? Sebentar."

Wanita yang selalu memakai _dress_ hijau itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar perawatan Elfman, membuat pria itu menghela nafas lega—setidaknya jantungnya punya waktu untuk sedikit beristirahat dari degupan kencang.

_Sial._

Padahal saat ujian Kelas S dulu, Elfman biasa-biasa saja; bahkan ketika Evergreen memutuskan untuk memakai taktik 'akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan' untuk mengalahkan kakaknya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Gadis itu kembali sambil membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Makan, nih!"

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan dengan tangan yang dibalut perban begini?"

"Duh, jangan manja, Elfman! Masa tidak bisa pegang benda seringan ini?"

"Aku sakit, Ever!"

"Sudah kubilang, hanya laki-laki spesial yang boleh memanggilku begitu!"

"Memangnya aku tidak spesial?"

"Ti—eh? Apa?"

Hening.

Elfman tidak menjawab, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Evergreen juga memutuskan tidak melanjutkan sanggahannya, hanya memandangi mangkuk bubur dengan wajah yang juga memerah.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan, letakkan saja di atas meja, nanti aku minta Lisanna untuk membantuku makan."

Evergreen masih tidak bicara, wanita berkaca mata itu meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur di tangannya ke atas meja, kemudian duduk kembali ke kursi tunggu yang ada di samping tempat tidur Elfman.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku yang membantumu makan?"

_Sial_.

Jantung Elfman ingin terjun bebas, keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. Padahal Evergreen sangat ketus padanya, ia juga sangat tidak peduli dan menawarkan bantuan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi kenapa Elfman begitu berdebar? Tidak ada bedanya kan disuapi oleh Lisanna dengan disuapi oleh Evergreen?

"Terima kasih. Mohon bantuanmu," Elfman merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi bersandar ke tembok di atas kepalanya.

Evergreen mengambil mangkuk di atas meja kecil tadi—yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian menyendok bubur dan meniupnya pelan-pelan, supaya tidak terlalu panas untuk dinikmati oleh Elfman.

"Ayo buka mulutmu," Evergreen mendekatkan bubur ke mulut Elfman.

Elfman membuka mulutnya dan menyesap bubur itu di dalam mulutnya. Rasanya memakannya mudah sekali ketika ia sehat, tapi dalam kondisi begini, menelan saja rasanya sulit.

"Kenapa? Susah ditelan? Dibantu dengan air saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, sebagai laki-laki aku harus jantan! Masa menelan bubur saja tidak bisa?" ujar Elfman seusai menelan bubur dari sendokan pertama Evergreen.

"Kau ini! Sempat-sempatnya bicara soal 'laki-laki' bodohmu itu."

"Hei, itu tidak bodoh! Itu prinsip!"

"Bodoh!"

"Tidak! Itu sama dengan prinsipmu yang menyukai bunga!"

"Loh? Lalu kenap—? Kau masih ingat saat aku bilang kalau aku menyukai bunga?"

"Tidak sengaja ingat."

Elfman membuang pandangannya lagi. Kenapa juga ia sempat-sempatnya salah bicara mengenai hal yang disukai oleh Evergreen? Padahal kejadian itu sudah lama, seharusnya ia juga sudah lama lupa.

"Kau tahu," Evergreen menyodorkan sendokan bubur kedua ke mulut Elfman, "sebelum bergabung dengan Fairy Tail dan bertemu Raijinshuu, aku tidak punya teman."

Elfman menyesap bubur itu lagi di mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa merubah orang menjadi batu! Apa bagimu itu tidak terdengar menakutkan?"

"Menakutkan ketika aku melawanmu dulu."

"Hahaha..."

Evergreen meniup-niup bubur di sendokan ketiga, kemudian menyodorkan ke mulut Elfman.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya teman, kan?" tanya Elfman sebelum menyuap bubur.

"Ya. Bertemu dengan semua orang di _guild_ membuatku merasa tak sendirian. Terutama ketika aku bertemu dengan Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, dan... kau."

Andai saja Elfman tidak segera menelan buburnya tadi sebelum Evergreen menyebut dirinya, mungkin ia sudah tersedak bubur sekarang.

"E-ehm? Maaf?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Evergreen menyodorkan sendokan bubur selanjutnya, yang disambut suapan oleh Elfman.

"Hei, Ever—hoo... sepertinya kami mengganggu," ucap Bickslow yang baru saja masuk bersama Freed di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu kita berjaga di luar lagi saja, Bickslow."

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, BODOH!" bentak Elfman dan Evergreen bersamaan.

"Ah, kalian cocok," ujar Freed.

"COCOK APANYA?"

Sepertinya butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk Elfman dan Evergreen mengakui 'kecocokan' di antara mereka.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **999 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**#curhat**: Ketika menulis fanfic ini... nggak sengaja dengar lagu **Kanpeki Gu~ No Ne**. Itu loh, **Ending Pertama Fairy Tail**. Adakah yang menyukai Eveman? Cha suka dengan mereka karena mereka manis (?). :)

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
